sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
BioShock: The Collection
| publisher = 2K Games | platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 4 Xbox One macOS | released = PlayStation 4 & Xbox One Microsoft Windows macOS | genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player | engine = Unreal Engine 2.5 (Bioshock 1 & Bioshock 2) Unreal Engine 3 (Bioshock Infinite) }} BioShock: The Collection is a remastered collection of the ''BioShock'' video game series. The remastered collection is developed by Blind Squirrel Games and published by 2K Games. The collection features upgraded versions of these games to support higher display resolutions and framerates on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, with the exception of Infinite, which was ported to consoles from Windows. The collection was released in September 2016. Existing owners of the first two games on Windows received the remastered versions of those two games for free. Contents and changes The collection includes all three titles in the ''BioShock'' video game series—''BioShock, ''BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite—alongside their single-player content originally released as exclusives or downloadable content packs, including BioShock 2 Minerva's Den and BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea. The first two games in the series were newly remastered for the collection. The multiplayer component from BioShock 2 is not included in the collection. It includes the challenge game modes from all three releases, and the Museum of Orphaned Concepts, a feature from an earlier collection in which the player views an in-game gallery of abandoned development concepts. The collection adds a director's commentary called Imagining BioShock, featuring the series' creative director Ken Levine and lead artist Shawn Robertson; players unlock episodes of this commentary by finding new collectible objects that have been added to BioShock. The remastered games all run in full 1080p resolution at 60 frames per second across all platforms. The Xbox One and PlayStation 4 retail release is spread across 2 discs. Development Blind Squirrel Games, who previously worked with BioShock series developers Irrational Games on BioShock Infinite, assisted series producer 2K Games with development of the remastered collection. 2K decided not to remaster the Microsoft Windows edition of BioShock Infinite, which already met their graphical standards for equivalence with the updated console editions when configured to use its highest graphical settings. News of the remastered collection leaked from retailers and trademarks several times in advance of its June 2016 announcement. Release The collection was released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One platforms in North America on September 13, 2016, and worldwide two days later, on September 15, 2016. The collection was released for Microsoft Windows on September 15, 2016, and its remastered versions of BioShock and BioShock 2 were given as upgrades for those who owned the original Windows PC editions. On release, players of the Windows versions noted that the remastered versions of the games retained bugs and removed graphic options without tweaking configuration files. 2K acknowledged issues with the game, and subsequently released a patch in early October 2016 to address a lack of graphics options, crashes, better monitor support and mouse controls. The collection was released for macOS on August 22, 2017. Reception (PS4) 84/100 (XONE) 84/100 | GameRev = | IGN = 8.2/10 | VG = 8/10 }} BioShock: The Collection received "generally favorable" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. IGN's Jonathon Dornbush gave BioShock: The Collection a score of 8.2/10, writing that it was disappointing BioShock gained the most attention, with less additional content and changes for later entries in the series. The game was the first best-selling retail video game in the United Kingdom in its week of release. Notes References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:BioShock games Category:First-person shooters Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games